


False Love

by TemiDark



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: I still didn't decide which characters going to make appearence beside Namjoon from BTS, if you guys have any suggestions on what idols you want to see in this story let me know *^*/





	False Love

Since birth you were blessed with a peculiar gift that not many shared, in other words, you could see things that other didn ’t believe existed. It was all different existences like angels, fairies, aliens and even ghosts, which you conversed with since you were little, you always tried to explain to your family that they existed but never did they listen. It ended up with them giving you the bad eye, proclaiming you were crazy while they tried to drag you to a psychiatrist while claiming such creatures didn’t exist. No matter how much you fought with them it always ended up with you running away when they tried to force their beliefs on you as they tried to drag you to one of those clinics where you would get some kind of treatment you hardly believed in. Thankfully your guardian angels were always there to get your back and even if they couldn’t do much besides sending some side help it was enough. Fairies usually got more involved in that part, making those silly pranks of theirs on your parents so you would get some time to escape.

So now a few years later you were living by yourself, as your parents more likely kind of disowned you, not wanting such a strange child as their own. You just came by the family gatherings as they didn’t want to look bad in front of their own parents, that had no clue of your little fight that went as far that you hardly cared to contact your parents anymore.

Sighting you decided to check on your fairy friends, they usually gathered by the kitchen window as some kind of portal usually appeared just at that single place which allowed them to come into this dimension.

“You look kinda sad.” one of the fairies mentioned as she was swaying over your head eating some strawberry in the meanwhile.

“Well I been wondering, maybe I would need some adventure. It started to get really boring over here.” you mentioned as your gaze laid on your Block B album that somehow made its way to the kitchen table, upon deciding whatever to move it to your room the the clever fairy came up with a plan. Gathering up her friends they soon came up with an idea of such a glamours adventure you personally would like, but even hate as the time passed by as with all their witted little brains, they came up with a prank of the centuries, which you would know nothing about until it was too late. Whispering among each other soon they represented their idea for you, which sounded so ridiculous yet so exciting. They wanted you to leave this country to purchase your dreams somewhere else differently, in a country that was close to your heart. Out of curiosity you managed to throw away your life here and so you moved out on a whim, first it wasn’t quite as easy as you hoped it to be but with your friends by your side you kept your head strong and so you made it to the entertainment industry. You became an actor, first you had small roles in advertisements and dramas as an extra, but later on, it became even better. You found that you were capable of acting unlike the foreign people they usually showed in Korean dramas that had no skills and talked in a monotone voice. This soon caused the offers to storm in, to the point you no longer could keep track of anything on your own and it seemed like your company finally needed to assign you a manager so you could focus more on acting than anything else.

Your popularity hit the top one year later from when you began your career, after accepting a role of a foreign and sexy second female lead in a romantic drama. Sure your character may have been hated by many but it also proved that you got skills for acting out your characters very well, another plus were that you hardly were interested in any romantic relationships so maybe it would have been too awkward to express someone being in love, so it didn’t bother you for not getting the lead role. You enjoyed yourself on this set, you managed to get to know the other actors playing the other roles and usually you went out for dinners with them after work. So once the drama was aired suddenly you became the hottest sensation in Korean media, works keep flowing in more and you finally could make decisions yourself which roles you wanted to participate in. All the work made you unable to keep yourself at the house, which left fairies on their own that already started to set their biggest prank in motion. They still kept remembering your words of being bored in their memory and to spice things up they started their fly to different locations where they were met by idols who you may have either listened to, followed on Instagram or mentioned their name at least once. With their mischievous magical powers, they hypnotized the poor guys that caught their eyes, which were made to believe they wanted to let you know on a more intimate level, which left them with input feeling of pure lust. As feelings such as love and simple crushes couldn’t be remade by fairies, so this was the least they could do for you to get attention from the guys. Each cursed person was left with a fairy mark on their body part where the fairy put their light kisses on, only if they saw a glimpse of you, would it have been in person, on tv or internet would the curse have been activated, which would make them unable to hold back the feeling to chase after you.

The fairies looked at their splendid prank wondering whatever you would appreciate their efforts, after all, they tried to give you the guys you may have admired before, that soon would kneel to your feet to just maybe get a single kiss, which probably would make any other people jealous as they would probably want to claim those idols as their own. Yet they seemed to have misunderstood your intentions, if it was up to you, you would never have let this happen, so as the time flown by it would probably make you regret that you even stepped your foot in this country and agreed with your fairy friends in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I still didn't decide which characters going to make appearence beside Namjoon from BTS, if you guys have any suggestions on what idols you want to see in this story let me know *^*/


End file.
